Draconic Intentions
by TenSecondsFlat
Summary: A hater in equestria. Inspired by chess games of the gods, but not in the same universe. currently only ocs.
1. Chapter 1

My senses are dead.

I cannot see, I cannot hear, hell, I can't even smell a damn thing.

Twilie is telling me I should start just before it all began. I suppose that would make sense.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is James. That is who I am for the beginning of this tale anyway. I was your average high-school senior, I had a nice girlfriend, I played football, I got better then average grades. All in all, I was a normal, happy kid. It all started one fall evening, after an awful football game. My team got beat into the fucking ground, 28 to 0. Anyway, me and my girlfriendREDACTEDand my best friendREDACTEDwere walking to a party. About half way there, we ran into this old dude walking the other way. The old man just happened to be wearing, of all things, a pony shirt. Now, I may have forgot to mention this earlier, but I absolutely HATE bronies. I don't really know why, something about the idea of grown men and/or teenagers watching a show meant for little girls. Anyway, like I said, I was already in a bad mood from losing the game, and then this old guy had the AUDACITY to wear a shirt from a tv show meant FOR LITTLE GIRLS. Sorry. I tend to rant when I'm annoyed.

"Fuck you pony fag!" I yelled.

He didn't even flinch, he just looked at me.

"Oh, a brony hater eh? You'll be perfect!" He said with a creepy grin on his face.

My friends tried to pull me away, but I was just too mad. I stormed up to the guy, and got right in his face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, pony fag" I yelled.

If anything, his grin became even wider. "I meant nothing by it," he said. "Just have a nice trip."

He then proceeded to kick me in the balls, and snap kick me in the face. Needless to say, I was out cold.

Back to the beginning we go!

My senses are dead.

I cannot see, I cannot hear, hell, I can't even smell a damn thing.

Slowly, as my senses started to return, I could hear what sounded like waves off in the distance. I could also smell salt, so I assumed I was near the ocean. Now, for some reason I have all my senses but sight. Lets see, how to remedy this...IDEEEEAAAA! I could open my eyes! With a goal in mind, I set out to complete it. I slowly cracked one eye to see if I could see anything. For some reason, the world was in black and white. I could see, but only in black and white. Meh, I can figure it later, now to get my other eye open. With that complete, (and the world still in black and white) I decide to look around and try and figure out where I am. It kinda looks like I'm in some kind of narrow cave, with stalactites on the ceiling, and large rocks on either side. I decide to use one of the rocks to help me get up, so I reach over and grab the rock about a foot to my left. My claws easily dug into the rock, providing something stable to help me lever myself up.

WAIT.

THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?

"My claws easily dug into the rock."

WHAT THE CENSORED

I looked over at my arm, seeing only three three fingers and a thumb, each topped with a large claw. My arm looked like it was covered in some type of scales, and looked a lot more muscular. As I stood up, I looked down at my feet. There were four toes, tipped with slightly larger claws then my hands. I reached up, and felt my head to see if there was any difference there. It felt like it was also covered in scales, and also felt like there was some small horns protruding around my head. I am really fucking confused right now, why am I in a cave with a different body? I decided to shelve that though, and figure out how to get out of this cave. Looking around, I realized I could see a small light off in the distance, probably the exit to the cave. I decide to try and walk that way, doing surprisingly well for having never walked with claws before. As i got closer to the light, color started to come back into my vision. I guess the black and white is night vision, awesome! When I finally made it out of the cave, the sudden brightness stunned me, and made me stagger forward. Which was unfortunate, because there was only a small ledge there followed by a 500 foot drop. A lot of thoughts ran through my head as I started to fall, the main one being AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt something grab me around the waist and pull up.

A male sounding voice behind me yelled "Don't worry buddy! I got you!"

Then I hit the ground, and all was black.

Well, look where we are again.

My senses are dead.

I cannot see, I cannot hear, hell, I can't even smell a damn thing.

My senses slowly started to return,(again) except this time I could hear voices speaking a strange language, that sounds African. I open my eyes to see what looks like a zebra about an inch from my face.

"AHHH!" I scream and jump back. Or try too, since I'm strapped to the bed. This is when I realize that my legs are almost completely hanging off the bed, and are technically tied to the FLOOR, not the bed.

"Naruc, too wac merrrona?" The zebra asked.

"Uhhh, what?"

"Naruc, too wac merrrona?" It said, more urgently this time.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak what ever language it is that your speaking."

"SHIT! COCKATRICE!" I hear from outside.

The zebra thing immediately runs over and locks the door, and then closes all the curtains in the room. I hear sounds of combat outside, and then something yells IGNIS, and the combat stops. A couple minutes later, there is a knock on the door. The zebra goes over to unlock it, and let whoever is knocking in. The door opens, and I hear the zebra thing talking in his strange language, answered by another voice in the same language.

"Hello?" I call out. "Can you speak english?"

And then something happened that completely blew my mind. Following the zebra into the room, was a pony.

I fainted. (again)


	2. Waking up

I was awake, but I was keeping my eyes closed. This was in case opening my eyes right now might make that dream about the ponies come true. As an experiment, I tried to move my legs to see if they were tied down.

They were. Of course, that didn't mean ANYTHING, my girlfriend might have just gotten extra kinky. The only REAL way to find out if it was a dream was to open my eyes.

I decided to open my eyes.

Upon opening my eyes, I immediately looked down at myself, hoping against all hope to see my girlfriend in her leather outfit waiting for me to wake up.

Instead, I saw a light purple body with black stripes. Interestingly, it was the color that stood out to me, not the fact that it was 8 feet long, and vicious claws, and was currently tied to the floor. I immediately panicked, upon my slow brain seeing what the body was made up of, not just the color.

This mostly involved writhing like a idiot while crying for my mommy. Naturally, this attracted the attention of the doctor who was supposed to be watching me.

It was a unicorn. A bright green, red maned unicorn. (Incidentally, he had a Boston accent.)

"Hello." Said the unicorn.

"Hi..." I answered warily.

"Can you try to tell me what you are? We have no record of what you're supposed to be, and frankly, we're confused." The pony doctor asked.

"Well, apparently, I'm no longer a human. I don't know what I am now, I haven't had a chance to look at myself yet." I replied.

The doctor questioned. "If I give you that chance, will you please not freak out? We don't want any destruction here, and you look pretty strong."

I agreed rapidly, anything to get me out of these restraints! The unicorns horn glowed, and the ropes immediately fell away. Instantly, I jumped to my feet, to try and get the kinks out of my back. Upon seeing my full hight, the unicorn stepped back in fright. Now that I was standing, I could judge his hight better. He stood about 5 feet tall at the head, with his horn adding another six inches. from shoulder to tail, he was about 4 feet long, and had a strange arcing tail that added at least 2 feet in length. He also had a strange mark on his upper leg that looked like a health sign in video games. Since he was a doctor, I could see why he had that, but why would you tattoo your profession on your hip? It doesn't make sense!

(Since this is a pony fiction sight, I'm just going to assume you know what a cutie mark is, so lets pretend he asks the doctor what it means and gets the classic HiE response. Okay? Okay.)

Now that I was finished examining the pony, it was time to look at myself in a mirror. This required some doing, as ponies were max 6 feet tall, so all there stuff was obviously designed for that size, not an eight foot monster like myself. Speaking of monsters, I looked like a half human dragon. I was about 8 feet tall, give or take a couple inches, not counting the 6 inch horns on my head. My arms were long, extending just past mid thigh, with 3 inch claws on each finger. My legs were average length, proportionately of course, and my feet only had four toes, each with a 4 inch claw coming off of it. My coloring was a light purple, with black stripes and black horns.

I looked badass.

I grinned at the mirror, displaying my rather long, pointy teeth and the forked tongue between the two sets of teeth.

Maybe these ponies won't be so bad after all...


End file.
